The use of silicones—fluids, elastomers and resins—in topical products is well-known in the art. See, e.g, Starch, New Developments in Silicone Elastomers for Skin Care (Dow Corning Corp., 2002).
US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0143333 describes a topical wound healing composition comprising a cyclic siloxane, a silicone occlusive fluid, a silicone occlusive gel, and a silicone resin powder.
The use of topical silicone in the treatment of scarring has been described in the prior art. See, e.g, Chemoff, et al., Aesthetic Plast Surg. Vol. 31, No. 5, pp. 495-500 (September-October 2007) (use of topical silicone gel elastomers in the treatment of hypertrophic scars, keloid scars, and post-laser exfoliation erythema); Gold et al., Dermatol Surg. Vol. 27, No. 7, pp. 641-4 (July 2001) (use of topical silicone gel sheets post surgery to prevent hypertrophic and keloid scars); Clugston et al., Ann. Plast Surg. Vol. 34, No. 1, pg. 12-5 (January 1995) (use of topical silicone gel sheets to promote early wound healing after linear incisions).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,738 claims anhydrous makeup composition for topical application to the skin comprising (i) a silicone gel, the gel comprising an organopolysiloxane elastomer dispersed in a silicone-compatible vehicle, (ii) and a silicone-oil base.
European Patent Application EP1707189A2 teaches the use of oleo-distillates, unsaponifiables and/or furan lipids from sunflower seed oil in cosmetic or dermatological composition for promoting the synthesis of cutaneous lipids.
Peroxisome-proliferator-activated receptor-alpha (PPAR) receptors modulate the expression of various genes, which interfere with the metabolism and transport of lipids. According to trade literature from Barnet Products Corporation (Englewood Cliffs, N.J.), a mixture of unsaponifiables from Helianthus Annuus (Sunflower) Seed Oil obtained by molecular distillation and offered for sale under the tradename Soline is PPAR-alpha agonist.
In addition to its known skin moisturizing properties (i.e., emolliency), aloe vera has also been described as having anti-inflammatory, antibacterial and antifungal properties. The precise constituents of aloe vera responsible for these physiological activities remain to be elucidated. See, Crit. Rev. Food. Sci. Nutr. Vol. 44, No 2, pp. 91-6 (2004).